


Beginning to end

by Jackson_Menindez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Menindez/pseuds/Jackson_Menindez
Summary: Kain is a simple young adult without much to worry about till one day he is confronted by shapeshifter looking for the son of Atlas.





	Beginning to end

#  Chapter 1:

##  Introductions are in order

So,as I stand here at the end of time waiting for everything to rebuild itself I had the urge to write this. What’s this? A guide to those like me who might one day be called up to save everything. That includes this world, the next, the afterlife,even separate worlds. I was called to save all of time and space. My name is Kain, Kain Rogers and in my hands were the power to destroy beasts of all kinds. Even beasts who control life and death.  
Guess it’s easy to start at the beginning of my tale. I was every average person in the world. 5’6, skinny, a healthy light brown complexion,short black hair,and nice hazel eyes. Not muscular, not tall, not very smart,and most certainly NOT the savior of the world. On this day i would really be lucky to save my rank in my favorite game. Not that i would, but hey here’s hoping.  
It was 11 a.m when i finally woke up. I had the day off work and it was set to be a perfect day. No work, no annoying friends, and not even an annoying family member to bother my peaceful day. I got up after a moment of enjoying my peace, and went down to eat a mixing bowl of my favorite cereal. I demolished half a box of cinnamon square bites in a few minutes and went to relax with the best human advancement known to man, video games. I sometimes hail the man who invented the video game as a genius who had the power to shape the world. But then i curse the people who make modern video games as the people who allow a player to glitch into a wall and kill my team in five seconds.Today i was ready to do both as i went up to my room, a clean and organized lair with a king sized bed at the left side, a carpet of discarded jeans, a flawless nightstand with a 50 inch plasma screen television, a well maintained play station and desk with the most powerful weapon at my disposal, A laptop.  
I pulled on my headset cracked my knuckles, and grabbed my controller and got ready. I turned on my system and started up my game. I sat back as my game loaded and checked out some texts on my phone. It took me a few minutes to actually get into a game and by then i was in the middle of a furious text war with my oldest friend. I found it was easy to do a lot at once rather than doing things one at a time.The conversation was dumb but without a clear end in sight. I looked up to see a very shocking sight. Fist my team was winning without me, but also that a large object the size of an airliner was just outside my window. I was shocked so of course I turned as quick as a smart man in a horror movie. Of course there was nothing there. What did i really expect? A living plane watching me fail to help my online team? Well actually i was kind of hoping for it. Something odd and exciting would suit me well. I always hoped for an adventure in my nice dull life. Something like a game where i could suddenly get whisked away to kill giant monsters and save everything. I thought it was about as likely as my winning the match i was in. It wouldn’t be a shock for me to tell you that i lost right?  
I relaxed calmly a few new losses and some funny messages “What a bad streak.” I remarked with all my cunning intellect. I sat up and yawned moving from my bed. I decided the best thing to do was to go and bother a friend rather than stay home and lose more matches. I got my best jeans, my favorite skull T-shirt, my best black sneakers and a baseball cap to hide my messy hair. I grabbed my phone and wallet and I was ready to go. I headed out and sighed looking at my lovely urban neighborhood. Nothing fancy, nothing breathtaking, just everyday average houses and a long length to walk to get to anywhere good. I was walking calmly headed north and sighed. It took me ten minutes normally but i was lazy today.   
As I walked enjoying the springtime air, I got the eerie feeling I was being watched. I looked around for a moment but only till I felt certain i wasn't being watched. I was being paranoid, living in my neighborhood taught you to always be a little paranoid but this wasn't normal. I decided it would be best to jog the rest of the way. I heard the sound of a plane passing by and I decided I was being   
I sighed as I slowed to a walk. It wasn't hard to push back my paranoia but i still felt nervous, like something was about to happen any second. I noticed it getting darker as what i assumed was a cloud blocked the sun.  
The loud sound of wings beating the air quickly caught my attention. The sound of people screaming and running became all to apparent. When I turned around my jaw dropped and i knew that whatever I was planning next in life, was cancelled.  
A scaled beast the size of a mansion hovered behind me. It smelled of rotten eggs and smoke. It’s eyes pierced mine, the hollowed darkness in it's eyes shook me to my core. It's arms and legs were bigger than trees and it's scales were red as a scarlet rose. The beast gazed down upon me and as it opened its gnarled maw i felt the chill of death's approach.   
“Kain Rogers, It appears that your life will be cut short,” it bellowed. It's voice was deep and as sinister as a living nightmare and it's breath smelled like firewood and brimstone “But first. I suppose introductions are in order,” it said. Of course i made sure to react in the most sensible and reliable way possible: I ran like hell.


End file.
